1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for dosing granular materials, propellants, explosives, gunpowder and other pourable substances comprising at least a dosing unit with a measuring chamber for the taking up at least one effective volume of such a substance and a container for the substance with a closure, being transferable from a closed position into an open position, as well as an adhesive-joint to join the components of the container, a clamping holder to carry the container and a holding device for the vertical holding of the container attached at the clamping holder.
Furthermore, the invention concerns a preferred use for the adjustment of a desired nominal quantity SM of the substance on the dosing unit, as well as preferred uses of the device for the arrangement for dosing such substances by utilization of gravity.
In as much as in the following it is spoken about charge, thereby is generally meant an amount of such a substance. The term powder is used in the technical sense as a synonym for all pourable substances. The term powder flask is generally to be understood as a storage container for powder. If, furthermore, it is spoken about a user, a person is designated wanting to produce a predetermined amount of a substance.
2. Description of Prior Art
A standard publication with respect to propellants is the book of Dynamite Nobel titled xe2x80x9cWiederladenxe2x80x9d, 1995, 7th edition. In particular, the section xe2x80x9cPulver einfxc3xcllenxe2x80x9d (page 93 following) is concerned with the dimensioning of charges.
Caution is required for while handling granular materials or other pourable substances or explosives. Particularly with propellants such as black powder or that like, a hazard exists, that, after the shot, glowing residuals adhering to the muzzle of the weapon, while leading up the storage container, for example a classical powder flask or a powder horn with a measuring socket attached to it, to the muzzle of the weapon, igniting the powder contained therein and thus brings the content of the powder flask to blast. Such an adjustable measuring socket for a powder flask is known from DE 99220.
Since the powder flask is at this moment close to the upper body and the face, such an incident leads to grave and possibly lethal injuries of the user and persons surrounding him. Therefore, in many countries it is no longer permissible to load a muzzleloader weapon directly from the powder flask. It is only permitted to fill a desired load of an accordingly separated quantity into the muzzle or into the chamber bores of muzzleloader revolvers. Besides, there is a latent hazard that powder gets spilled. It is also to be to consider that on shooting grounds on which also modern weapons are fired whose cartridges are loaded with nitrocellulose powder, serious accidents occurred in the past. While firing, particularly with short-barreled magnum-weapons, unburned nitrocellulose powder is released at shot. This is spread into the room by air circulation on a large scale. Especially on closed shooting ranges the hazard exists that residuals mix with the remains of spilled black powder. This can lead to an imperceptibly critical state. The residuals form an easily inflammable mixture, whereby the easily inflammable black powder acts as an ignition medium of the deflagrating nitrocellulose powder. Furthermore, this deflagration may bring to reaction other propellants or explosives held in containers in the rooms. Accidents of this kind always claimed human life in the past.
A device for filling gun cartridges with powder is known from the DE-16879 dating from the year 1881. The device consists of a supply container filled with powder, which is placed on an L-shaped angle bar at the short leg, whereby the long leg of the angle bar is standing upright connected to a vise. A track is placed at the long leg, being movable and fixable along the long leg of the L-shaped angle bar and arranged movable parallel to the short side. Between the short leg and the track there are two tubes which fit into each other and are movable horizontally between the leg and the track towards a outlet. At the long leg of the L-shaped angle bar, a scale is arranged, by means of which a variable quantum of powder can be determined by vertically shifting the tubes to each other, which then exits in the toward the outlet shifted position via same.
It is disadvantageous that the tubes are in close proximity of the supply container. Particularly black powder weapons are operated with their muzzle close to the supply container. The hazard described before can be avoided only through careful, difficult handling.
From DE-35 25 764, a powder-filling device for muzzleloader weapons became known, which allows the use of historical powder flasks with a measuring socket and a closure, being popular with muzzleloader shooters. The powder-filling device consists of a tube on which a funnel is attached.
The tube is functionally separated from the funnel by a closure. The user is measuring the charge in traditional art by means of a measuring socket attached to the powder flask, and then fill it into the funnel. After activating the closure the charge drops into the barrel of the weapon trough the tube.
Alternatively, the user may screw the measuring socket onto the tube and fill it with the powder flask. Spilled powder is collected in the funnel around the measuring socket. After activating the closure, the charge falls down from the measuring socket through the tube down into the barrel. The known powder-filling device did not meet wide acceptance.
Another method to portion charges consists in filling a powder measure from a powder flask, a storage container, or the like. An excess of powder, formed at the powder measure is stripped shearingly off by means of a funnel element mounted to and swivable across the powder measure. However, this is not permissible in closed shooting-ranges, since the stripped powder falls onto the ground and is only removable by difficulty from gaps. In addition, powder is wasted. With the funnel piece in turned in state, the charge is then filled into the barrel, a closable small loading tube or a cartridge case.
Some users also employ a ladle as is known for example from DE-27 49 831 finding application in pharmaceutics and chemistry for dimensioning small quantities as well as in reloading for filling cartridge cases. However, this has the great disadvantage, particularly when firing with muzzleloaders, that the storage container is often not closed from lack of time after removing the desired quantity. This can lead to a serious explosion of the powder contained in the storage container. This equally applies to laboratories or workshops.
Many users, therefore, utilize charges which are pre-portioned into small closable loading tubes produced in advance before entering the shooting-ranges or laboratories, either in described manner or by means of weighing. Especially performance-oriented users, such as sports shooters, opt for the time-consuming weighing of the charge to obtain adequate accuracy. In both instances, the charge quantity is dimensioned more or less precisely, but determined in its quantity as such. While firing, a problem often occurs with regard to the hit point respectively the reach. This is due to the powder characteristic, especially of black powder, to absorb humidity from the air. Because of the slowed-down ignition front the yield of powder converted into gas drops, resulting in the described loss of performance. Since a change of the charge on site in closed rooms is not possible on account of the conditions described earlier, the users compensate the loss of performance by changing the aiming point according to xe2x80x98feelxe2x80x99 more or less successfully.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,400 a shot cases filling device is known, with that shot contained in a container, which is equipped with a closure may be applied to cases. At opened closure, shot reaches freely rolling over a cone directly into the case. A pre adjustable measuring chamber as such is missing.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,229 a flask-type dispenser for powder is known, with that a measuring chamber is adjustable by means of screw threads placed in a casing and arranged swingable with respect to the container. A room is provided in the container for a reservoir and parallel to this an outlet channel is arranged which is closed by a swivable cover fixed at top of the casing. The measuring chamber is preset by means of a setting tool. By swinging the casing with respect to the container the measuring chamber becomes separated from the reservoir and fed powder towards the outlet. After twist of the dispenser, the content of the measuring chamber can leak while opening the cover. Therefor, the dispenser is not comprising a spatially separation of reservoir and measuring chamber.
Users mostly employ a stationery footed device for dimensioning the charges, as became known for example from DE-83 18 414, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,535 or by the label Harrell""s Benchrest Powder Measure or the according Upgrade Kit distributed by Sinclair, Inc., Indiana, USA, in order to refill shot-off cartridge cases or empty loading tubes and to avoid the time-consuming weighing.
On the device shown in DE-83 18 414, a measuring chamber swivable connected with a storage container. In the closed position, the swivel mechanism unblocks the entry of powder into the measuring chamber. When turning the measuring chamber into a clearing position, the entry is blocked and the charge is released from the measuring chamber on account of its own weight. This type of stationery footed device is widespread since it is universally applicable for portioning small amounts of pourable substance. It appeared, however, that the filling pressure has a strong influence on the quantity of the charge. With the swivel mechanism in the closed position, powder pours into the measuring chamber according to its volume. The space between the individual powder particles is more or less extensive. Depending on the filling level of the storage container, the weight of the pillar of powder differently affects the filling pressure and thus, the accuracy of the charge. The clearing also presents a problem since residuals remain easily in the storage container.
Another device became known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,535 with which a storage space of helix shape is moved from a filling position into an emptying position by a lever. The storage space is closed on one side by a bottom with hollow-bulged shape, which is connected to a micrometer for adjusting the desired amount of powder. On the open side, the storage space has a reduced opening. In the filling position, the storage space is standing upright. The reduced opening communicates with a supply opening of a basic body, in which the storage space is swivably mounted and to which a storage vessel with a flat bottom is associated. The supply opening feeds into a vertical passage.
This passage has an only minimally larger cross-section than that of the supply opening. Furthermore, the passage is placed eccentrically on the edge of the storage vessel.
However, it turned out that the required accuracy is, in practice, hardly achievable as the filling status of the storage space is contrary to expectations a subject of high variations. It occurs particularly with black powder and other pourable substances where the graining is subject to a relatively large variation range. Moreover, gunpowder tends to clotting.
Another, motor-operated device for dimensioning pourable material is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,811. However, this is only suitable for stationery application. Moreover, it needs electric power for operation, which should be avoided.
A hand-operated device for the dimensioning of propellant charges became known by Warren Muzzleloading Co., Inc, Ozone, Ark., USA. A device of this type xe2x80x9c500 g W/APMxe2x80x9d (500 grain=32.4 g of capacity; 1 grain=0.0647989 g; Catalog number 73256); xe2x80x9cSAFETY FLASK 500 GRxe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9cAdjustable Black Powder Measurexe2x80x9d (catalog number 16500)xe2x80x94as was delivered in 1998xe2x80x94is represented in FIGS. PA 1 and PA 2 and esteemed as closest prior art.
A container body 70 forming a cylindrical storage container 69 is, on one side, securely closed by a non-detachable lid 71. On the other side, it is provided with a holding thread 72 which holds a valve body 73 by means of a connection thread 74. The valve body 73 comprises a closure piece 75 that is crosswise movable and is resting pressurized by a pressure spring 79 in a closed position. With an operating device 76, the closure piece 75 can be moved into an open position, by which a passage-opening 77 located in the closure piece 75 opens a connecting path 78. On the side of the valve body 73 opposite to the connection thread 74, a bore 80 is located. A cylindrically formed outlet channel 81 is located between the closure piece 75 and the bore 80.
As is shown in FIG. PA 2, the xe2x80x9cAdjustable Black Powder Measurexe2x80x9d, furthermore refered to as xe2x80x98measure of capacityxe2x80x99 89, consists of a cylindrical tube 90 and a cylindrical measuring chamber 91, into which a slider 92 is immersed. At the end of the measuring chamber 91 opposite to the slider 92, the tube 90 shows an outside knurling 93. The slider 92 forms into a square cross-section 94 and is, in the passage area 95 opposite to the knurling 93, form-fittingly guided axially movable and fixable by a pressure screw 96. The slider 92 has a measuring scale 97 scaled in 10-grain steps from 0 to 120 grain. The amount of a charge is more or less correctly adjusted by shifting the slider 92 axially. In order to fill the measuring chamber 91, the measure of capacity 89 is being fed with the knurling 93 into the cylindrical bore 79 of the valve body 73, the device with the storage container 69 is placed upwards and the operating device 76 is operated for a filling time period. During this time, the storage container 69 and the measure of capacity 89 are held up more or less vertically by hand. When pressing down the operating device, powder attains via the connecting path 78, the passage-opening 77 and the outlet channel 81 into the measuring chamber 91. A release of the operating device 76 results in a closing of the connection path 78.
Firstly, it is a disadvantage that the powder charge produced in such way is relatively inaccurate. In addition, powder remains in the outlet channel 80 after closing the connection path 78, protruding like a small cap 98 which can easily be cast off inadvertently, either partially or in full, and falls onto the ground while taking the measure of capacity 89 out from the bore 79. Furthermore, the storage container 69 may not be emptied completely when changing from black powder to nitrocellulose powder. After removing the valve body, residues of powder are easily left in the container body 70. This should be avoided for aforementioned reasons. The operating device 76 may also be activated unintentionally, thus releasing powder uncontrolled and without being noticed. Finally, the association of the dosing unit to the closure may easily become disturbed during handling, which leads, in the least case, to an inaccurate amount of powder, and in the worst case to an unintentional release of powder. Furthermore, the clotting of substance leads to an incomplete filling of the measuring chamber 91.
The general object of the present invention consists in overcoming the disadvantages occurring in the prior art and to provide an applicable, flexible and easily transportable arrangement as well as to determine uses by which amounts of a pourable substance can be produced as safely, rapidly, easily and precisely as possible without danger of unintentional release of the substance. In addition, the functioning should be upheld also with substances which tend to clotting.
Another object of the invention consists in providing expedient support mediums for the stationery support of the container containing the powder.
Furthermore, the arrangement should also be rapidly applicable on site in laboratories or when firing, particularly in closed rooms, and be manageable in accordance with the dangers that must primarily be avoided in the operative range.
For the person skilled in the art, the principal safety object of the closely entwined, partial objects, is solved surprisingly easily according to the invention with an Arrangement for dosing granular materials, propellants, explosives, gunpowder and other pourable substances comprising at least a container with a closure and a dosing unit comprising a measuring chamber for the take up of said substance, said dosing unit is defined connectable with the container via a means of association for the purpose of dosing, whereby said closure is held self-powered in a closed position and is transferable by a means of actuating into an open position for opening, in that at least one means of locking is provided securing the closure in the closed position in order to prevent unintentional release of substance, whereby the means of locking is releasable preferentially by the dosing unit while connecting with the container latest while attaining the filling location in order to rest the closure in the closed position as possible long and effect an constrained control.
With the arrangement according to the invention, the requirement for a flexible but nevertheless secure handling of pourable substances is met in a particularly easy way as no powder may escape unintentionally at transport and operation. The closure is held reliably in the closed position by the means of locking and protected against unintentional opening. Only in the connected condition of closure and dosing unit, the means of locking is ineffective. Consequently, a misapplication of the closure is effectively prevented. The means of locking is preferably releasable by the dosing unit while connecting closure and dosing unit, whereby the means of locking becomes only ineffective, when the filling position is taken.
According to the invention by a further feature, the means of locking is associated to the means of association, and interacts locking with the means of actuating of the closure, due to this an unintentional opening of the closure especially during transportation or during handling is effectively prevented. In addition, the functionality of the means of locking can easily be visually verified.
If on account of the properties of the substance or in the field of application the problems exists, to both absolutely exclude the unintentional release of powder during production of the charge as well as the possibility of an unintentional release of powder during transportation and handling, then according to a further feature of the invention at least one means of holding is provided which is holding after connecting the dosing unit in the means of association in the filling position while filling it, whereby the means of holding is preferably associated to the means of actuating, in order to rest the association of dosing unit and container in the filling position already while opening the closure by that a separation of the dosing unit and the closure being in the open position during the filling process is prevented particularly effectively. Simultaneously, the repetition accuracy increases due to the unambiguous association. The coupling of the means of holding and the means of locking have the effect on the one hand, that the means of actuating is only actuable when the dosing unit inside the closure is brought into the filling position, then, however, the means of holding becomes effective and arrests the filling position. This creates in a convincingly simple way optimum operating reliability as well as excellent repetition accuracy. Concurrently, unintentional spilling of the substance is reliably prevented. The locking and holding function are functionally coordinated in their joint action according to the invention. This offers the advantage that an optimum handling safety is warranted when dealing with pourable substances, particularly with propellants and explosives or other similarly dangerous substances.
According to a further feature of the invention, the means of holding is preferably associated to the means of actuating and interacts by preference with the dosing unit, whereby a separation of the dosing unit and the closure being in the open position during the filling process is prevented particularly effectively. Simultaneously, the repetition accuracy increases due to the unambiguous association.
According to a further feature of the invention, the means of locking interacts in the closed position with the means of holding, in order to achieve a mechanical operational reliability which is as high as possible and a compact constructional form.
Advantageously the dosing unit comprises according to the invention at least one measuring holder, holding a means of measuring and at least one measuring body, which is connectable to said measuring holder via a connecting section, whereby the measuring-body being connected with the measuring holder comprises the measuring chamber. A dial indicator is well suitable as means of measuring. Du to this embodiment the relative precision of measurement is increased in a simple way, that means the load in relation to a pre-adjusted nominal quantity, for example caused by climatic circumstances prevailing at the shooting-range, can be read precisely and easily corrected accordingly.
Alternatively, the dosing unit is according to a further feature of the invention the dosing unit comprises at least a measuring holder holding a means of measuring,
to said measuring holder is via a connecting section a measuring body associable comprising the measuring chamber;
or to said measuring holder is via a connecting section a measuring body associable comprising the measuring chamber and to that arranged ahead a measuring cavity whose volume is eqivalent by preference to at least one integer k-fold multiple of the effective volume WV of the measuring chamber with k=1 to n;
or to said measuring holder is via a connecting section a measuring body associable comprising the measuring chamber whose volume is equivalent by preference to at least one integer k-fold multiple of the effective volume WV of the measuring chamber with k=1 to n.
Thus, it is possible to satisfy the demand for individual quantities. Moreover, the dosing device is still easy to handle, since only as much sockets are needed as are absolutely necessary to obtain the desired quantity. This allows, in a surprisingly simple way and with as few parts as possible, to produce precisely portioned charges over a big dosing range, since the components are exchangeable and combinable in integer steps of the measuring range of the means of measuring with regard to the required quantity. Thus, a uniform measuring and repeating accuracy is achievable with a minimum of expense of components. Additional the number of measuring-bodies is optimizable.
Preferably the means of holding according to the invention interacts with the measuring body arranged next to the closure, thus keeping the mechanical design simple.
According to a further feature of the invention, the maximum measuring range of the means of measuring corresponds to the volume-related piled weight VG of substance of the effective volume WV of the measuring chamber, whereby the adjustment of the measuring chamber is bound with the effective volume.
As an option, the measure carrier comprises at least one shock-dampening means of absorption, whereby the means of absorption is preferentially a shock-absorbing body contained in a polygon-radial groove, and the polygon-radial groove has rounded corners in order to avoid buckle points.
If the priority is to surely avoid the hazard of releasing powder unintentionally during production of the charge, the arrangement is provided with at least one means of holding, holding the dosing unit within the means of association in the filling position in order to rest the relationship of the container and the dosing unit in the filling position and according to the invention the means of holding is beneficially associated to the means of actuating and interacts by preference with the dosing unit while opening the closure. On the one hand, the axial association-position is warranted by the means of holding. On the other hand, unintentional spilling of pourable material is effectively prevented. Furthermore, it is guaranteed that the association-position during the filling process cannot be changed unintentionally. Moreover, it renders possible a high reproducibility of the charge.
If the closure, according to another feature of the invention, is detachably connected with the container, the user may utilize any receptacles such as cans or canisters or historical powder flasks and the like.
Is the means of association according to a further feature of the invention detachably connected with the closure, various piled weights can be matched through exchange of differently sized means of association and appropriately adapted measuring-bodies. If the device is to be suitable for such flexible use, the association of the means of measuring to the measuring chamber has to be mediate implemented, for example by an exchangeable plate dipping into the measuring chamber and corresponding to the cross-section thereof. If a means of measuring is to be utilized, when dimensioning the effective volume, the cross-section of the measuring chambers is to be related to the maximum measuring range of the means of measuring.
According to a further feature of the invention, the dosing unit is in the means of association is approachable directly up to the closure into the filling position, in order to obtain a most precise position of the dosing unit for dimensioning of the substance, supporting highest accuracy of charge.
The container provides an important contribution to the secure handling of powder; in addition, it contributes essentially to the dosing accuracy and reliable operational function.
In the stationery footed device of DE-83 18 414, discussed on page 4, a storage container is already known with a so-called pouring brake with an inflow and an outflow, which has a ratio of the cross-section surface of inflow to outflow of 178:1. The diameter of the inflow amounts to 40 mm, that of the outflow 3 mm. However, it appeared that this so-called xe2x80x9ctrickle throttlexe2x80x9d leads to unreliable portioning. Depending on the consistency and property of the substance, it may easily lead to clogging of the outflow, particularly at high clotting tendency. Also, the known storage container is rather limited to its stationery position.
Accordingly, the object is to provide a mobile container for taking up of granular material, propellants, explosives, gunpowder or other pourable substances, particularly for the described device for dosing pourable substances, which effectively avoids faults at dosage.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by a container with a bleeding side to which a closure is associated, whereby the container comprises a head-part whose internal area constitutes a tapered off section averted from the closure whose angle of inclination (alpha) amounts to about 25xc2x0 to 75xc2x0, preferably to about 35xc2x0 to 60xc2x0 whereby the tapered off section joins towards the bleeding side a section with constant cross-section followed by an expanding section to which the closure is associated and the ratio of the surfaces of entrance cross-section to outlet cross-section of the tapered off section is not larger than 50 over 1 in order to generate an inwards directed field of lateral force dependent on the extend of filling of the container, which generates an equalizing throttle effect onto the filling pressure which is acting in the region of the closure, if the container is set with the closure downwards.
It turned out surprisingly that the internal area can be utilized for the active generation of a throttle effect by means of a field of lateral force, which is dynamically built up by the substance itself. Simultaneously, the field of lateral force actively contributes to the cracking up of clotted substance, because of shearing forces resulting from dome shaped lateral forces effecting onto the clots while substance is regliding in the internal area. Thus the conditions for a precise dosage of the substance into the dosing unit, and the filling of the measuring chamber is reliably warranted.
Furthermore, it is advantageously if the container according to another feature of the invention a funnel-shaped section is arranged on the side opposite of the bleeding side, to which an opening is associated, being closable by means of a lid for the easier clearing of the container. After removing the lid, the container is thus easily fillable and clearable free of residues.
The container is able to be filled particularly safe and easily, if, according to a further feature of the invention, a funnel piece is associable to the opening of the bottom-part, for example by means of a thread, a bayonet or the like. The likewise constituted unit of container and funnel piece is easy and safely manageable with one hand, whereby the other hand is left free for handling a bigger supply vessel.
According to a further feature of the invention, the head-part is connected with the bottom-part by a container body of transparent material, as for example of polycarbonate or safety glass, preferentially by means of an adhesive-joint.
If it is required to produce a higher number of units of the container, it would preferably be developed as an integral one-piece component, whereby a closure is associable to this.
The design and construction of the container according to the invention is of particularly beneficial effect during competitions. On the one hand, the time available for a series of shots is limited. The shooter is unhampered by the simple, secure handling and is able to concentrate himself more on firing. On the other hand, a change of powder, for instance in the case of a change of weapon or the like, is especially simply, rapidly and, above all, safely practicable with the container according to the invention.
The production of a container which consists of several components raises the problem of achieving a durable, sufficiently fast and secure connection of the components, while the assembly should still be easily manageable. Screw joints did not prove effective since they may become lose during handling and the entire content of the container may escape unforeseen. The problem of the durable connection is not only limited to the container but generally concerns parts to be lastingly connected with each by means of an adhesive-joint.
From DE-74 06 802, an adhesive-joint became known for the connection of butted duct-ends. On the ends of the tubes, a coupling ring is placed. The coupling ring in its middle has an turned outward crease, being flanked on both sides by a slightly conical section. The ends of the tubes to be joined have normal 45xc2x0 chamfers. The inner surfaces of the tubes are glued together with the outer sides of the coupling ring. Other connections between coupling rings became known e.g. from DE-89 10 407 or GB-85 20 361.
These known adhesive-joints require considerable manufacturing work and need a large spatial extension. Moreover, the cross-section of the tube is reduced inside and enlarged outside. Especially during flow-critical applications, this is of particularly adverse effect as it is known that the throughput is related in the fourth power with the radius. Also, the proposed, supplementary welding with a filler material is difficult to be carried out inside the tubes.
From DE-24 19 894, a pipe connection without coupling ring became known in which one tube is shaped with an inside cone and the other tube with an exterior cone, whereby the one tube has a cylindrical recess and the other a cylindrically-shaped protruding section, which supports a faultless reciprocal connection. A similar pipe connection is to be seen from DE-28 08 655.
Such adhesive-joints have the disadvantage that protruding edges will necessarily occur. Furthermore, these adhesive-joints are only to be carried out with difficulty and hinder the dosage of substance.
It is, therefore, desirable to create a universally applicable adhesive-joint for connecting two components, each with a surrounding rim for a containerxe2x80x94or tube body, with a head-part on one side and on the other side a bottom-part, particularly for the container of the arrangement for dosing pourable substances, which a void s the described disadvantages of the prior art technology. It must, therefore, guarantee a fast, durable connection also at rough operation, reduce the assembly work, be technically neutrally functional and have an uncritical behavior with respect to the throughput.
For the person skilled in the art, this task is solved in an astoundingly simple way in that along a surrounding rim of the one component, the half of a convex circle segment runs preferably directed inwards, and along the other surrounding rim of the other component the half of a concave circle segment runs, congruent to the convex circle segment, whereby the circle segments are each entering perpendicular to the surrounding rims of the other component the components and the adhesive-joint occurs between the congruent circle segments. An adhesive-joint implemented in such a way comprises a surprisingly high strength and load capacity, particularly at swelling loads as well as three-dimensional stress condition.
If, for example, for assembly reasons, a separate connection element is desired at the adhesive joint, whereby the two components each case comprises surrounding rims, according to the invention each of the two components is comprising along each surrounding rim the half of a concave circle segment, whereby the circle segments are in each entering perpendicularly to the surrounding rims the components and together forming a groove, and that the connecting element is comprising a complete, convex circle segment, whereby the connecting element is arranged in the groove and that the adhesive-joint essentially occurs between the congruent circle segments whereby the groove is circulating inside or outside.
Both embodiments have in common that the adhesive-joint between the congruent circle segments increases the stability under load and durability lastingly, whereby a gluing gap remaining between the circle segments is to be dimensioned in accordance with the requirements of the used adhesive.
According to another feature of the invention, the circle segments are, largely comprising a common geometrical center point location at the intersection point of the surface normal of the circle segment with the surrounding rim. The design and development according to the invention effects to a balanced application of force.
According to the invention, the adhesive-joint is advantageously applicable if at least one of the two components is developed as a tubular body.
According to the invention, the connection element is preferably a circle segment ring comprising a symmetrically convex circle segment turned inwards or outwards and is arrangeable congruent with the respective design of the groove in it, thus enabling an easy assembly.
An adhesive-joint of this kind may also be applied in light-gauge construction and hydraulic engineering, as will be shown later on the example of a strut and a tube.
At usage of the device for dosing pourable material according to the invention it is of special advantage to place the previously described container according to the invention by itself, or at the closure, in a suitable clamping device, for example in order to incorporate it into an existing arrangement for reloading cartridge cases or otherwise in a vertical position.
Commonly, clamping devices for the uptake of an object are known in which the object is clamped by means of two oppositely arranged, arms tensible together. However, adequate fixation is often not achieved this way. This is however, very disadvantageous in the case of objects and particularly in the case of a container equipped with a closure. The need, therefore, exists to fixate objects such as the container as securely as possible.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855, a pipe clip became known in which two bracket segments are movably fitted, supported by a film-hinge, to a rigid base body. A snap-on connection is associated to the free ends of the clamping segments. In an open position, the free ends of the clamping segments are turned to each other and the ends of the two arms provided with the snap-on connection are spread wide open. If a tube is pressed head-on between the arms, the two arms will perform a wide swivel motion around the film-hinge-bearings until the snap-on connection engages. In case this does not occur, projections are provided to which a tool is attachable in order to secure the snap-on connection.
Further pipe clips with a film-hinge are known, for example from the DE-19 66 378, DE-21 55 866, DE-72 07 527, DE-72 22 855, DE-73 34 806, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,238, GB-1 338 602. Pipe clips with two arms can be seen, e.g. in the DE-PS 871 021, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,675, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,355, IT-560 916.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,332, a double-clip became known that is producible as an injection moulding mass product, with two symmetric arms moveably arranged to each other around a lever pivot designed as a film-hinge. At both ends, both arms are comprising clamping jaws, whereby the clamping jaws on the one end are resting together. The one clamping-claw pair is developed larger than the close-fitting one, whereby the lever pivot is assigned to the larger claw-pair. The object to be clamped is pressed head-on between the claw-pairs and held there.
With this known pipe clip, a cylindrical object is indeed, occasionally with the aid of tools, quickly fastened, however, the film-hinges are particularly subject to strong wear. A defect of only one of the film-hinges would lead to the object respectively the container falling out. Also, the clamping effect weakens rapidly, so that particularly the container easily rotates around its longitudinal axis when activating the means of operating. Also, a release of the snap-on connection is possible only with the aid of a tool. This may easily lead to damaging the closure of the container.
It is, therefore, the object to provide a clamping holder that securely clamps an object such as the container or the closure, in particular preventing the cylindrical object such as the container or the closure of twisting in clamped position and which functions reliably and durably.
This object is starting with a clamping holder for the take up of an object, particularly for uptake of container of the arrangement for dosing pourable substances at least comprising two oppositely placed arms, a tension means and a means of fixation, solved according to the invention in that
a) the one arm is connected with the other arm by an integral spring element holding the arms in one piece in a non-tensioned initial position.
b) each arm is comprising a bearing area to which a clamping sector is associated,
c) each clamping sector stands in interaction with the corresponding bearing area each via a spring unit and
d) the arms are transferable from the non-tensioned position, in that the object is vertically insertable into the arms, into a tensioned position clamping the object,
e) whereby the object is securely fixable between the arms by means of a self-generating four-point bearing which is self-centering and strengthening at clamping.
By means of this embodiment, a clamping is formed in accordance with the invention, which snuggling encircles and tightens the cylindrical object peripherally, clamping particularly a cylindrical object securely against twisting and is held safely against tipping over in the clamping holder
According to a further feature of the invention, it is particularly beneficial if the tension means comprises at least one geometrically effective means of compensation. Thus the occurrence of lateral forces is avoided, resulting from tightening the tension means.
Preferentially then, the tension means is placed between the spring element and the bearing area in order to generate a uniform force distribution.
The clamping holder is especially well suited for mobile application and for fixation on the holding device according to the invention, when the means of fixation according to a further feature is embodied by a clamping ring, forming an integral part of the clamping holder, which is tightenable by an additional means of tensioning.
At a clamping holder particularly for the uptake of a cylindrical object with a diameter as like the closure or the container according to the invention to each bearing area and to each clamping sector an individual radius is associated, that is less than half of the diameter and the center points of the radii raising a trapezoid being essentially oriented crosswise to the arms.
The manufacture as a cast component is not to be recommended on account of the requirement for elasticity of the spring element and the spring units. Manufacture by means of forging is possible for demanding applications but expensive. The production by means of profile cutting is particularly economical. This semi-finished product can then be processed further by conventional metalworking operations, for instance on the radii and the fixation bores for the tension means and including the convex spherical surfaces. In order to avoid warpage, semi-finished, steadied plate products should be utilized.
In the handling of devices, frequently holding devices are used onto which clamping fixtures or other parts are fastened. Such holding devices are generally to be attached to tables, plates, shelve-boards or the like and are customarily fixed with screw or clamping connections as is known from the above cited DE 16 879. The latter are much appreciated due to their flexible application. However, to this the disadvantage is adherent that they may easily cause damages to the clamping surfaces of the table while attaching. In order to avoid this, users are inserting paddings, in most cases of wood or leather. These intermediate layers are easily lost. Moreover, the tension is rapidly loosening. Thus, the holding device may suddenly unfasten unintentionally and cause damages or accidents as a result. The operation of such holders is often complicated as well, since the clamping means are placed on the lower side, so that said damages to the holding surfaces do not become visible. Shooters in particular have the problem that the thickness of workbenches or of boards vary greatly at the different shooting-ranges. Users in laboratories and other workshops encounter the same problems.
Outgoing from a holding device, which is comprising at least one geometrically effective clamping device, one jaw block and one yoke, whereby the clamping device and the jaw block are associated to the yoke fixated opposite to each other as it is known from DE 16 879 cited earlier.
The object of the invention is to create a holding device that is flexibly applicable, secure, fast and easily manageable and distinguishes itself by high reliability without leaving damages on the fixing surfaces.
This object is solved at a generic holding device according to the invention in that the jaw block comprises a means of pressure compensation being effective in the tensing direction for geometrical compensation of the clamping movement caused by the clamping device in order not to damage the table, whereby by preference the clamping device and the clamping jaw are opposite to each other reciprocally attachable to the yoke. Thus, damages are avoided effectively and simultaneously a secure tension is constantly maintained. Moreover, the holding device can be put to use quickly on site.
It is according to a feature of the invention of further beneficial that the means of pressure compensation is constituted by at least one elastically deformable body placed between the jaw block and a pressure plate associated to the jaw block, preferably of an elastomer or at least a saucer spring. According to the environmental conditions a corresponding material and/or suitable means of resilient may be selected respectively.
An especially handy holding device according to a further feature of the invention will be achieved, if the clamping device is composed of a swivable eccentric lever and a pressure plate which is guided in a clamping jaw, limited in tensing direction, and movable by means of the eccentric lever in tensing direction for the purpose of generating a geometrical clamping movement.
In claim 26, the design of a tenter tool according to the invention is specified in particular for combination of the measuring-bodies, with which the measuring-bodies of the dosing unit are fixable to each other, without damaging them.
In order to quickly be able to provide a desired, precisely dimensioned amount of a pourable substance, the use of a dosing unit of the of the arrangement for dosing purable substances for the adjustment of a nominal quantity SM to the dosing unit is comprising by the invention in
a) that a partial quantity TM=INT (nominal quantity/WV) * WV is determined, with WV=effective volume of a measuring chamber of the dosing unit,
b) that a residual quantity RM=nominal quantityxe2x80x94partial quantity is determined in dependency on the determined partial quantity TM,
c) that the partial quantity TM, if existing, is containable by at lest one measuring cavity of at least one measuring body or a combination thereof and
d) that the residual quantity RM is adjustable by the measuring chamber.
In this way, highest accuracy may be achieved at maximum flexibility and lowest possible expenditure on measuring-bodies.
According to a further feature of the invention, the measuring cavity advantageously corresponds to at least one or an integer multiple of the effective volume WV. Therefore, the measuring cavity contains an integer k-fold multiple (with k=1 . . . n) of the effective volume. As an option when several measuring-bodies are utilized, the determination of the measuring cavities preferably occurs in a descending order, in order to identify the optimum applicable measuring cavity.
If a single-piece dosing unit is preferred, thus the measuring chamber at same to the measuring cavity, k starts at 0.
In order to produce a desired amount of a pourable substance precisely and as quickly and safely as possible, in accordance with the invention the utilization of by use of gravitation the arrangement for dosing pourable substances at least comprising a container and a dosing unit, said container comprising a closure held in self-powered closed position, whereby at least one means of locking is associated to the closure, protecting the closure against unintentional opening in said closed position, comprises at least the steps:
1. Joining the dosing unit with the closure of the container, whereby the means of locking is released at least when a filling position is adopted by the dosing unit;
2. Transferring the closure into an open position;
3. Maintaining the closure in the open position for a filling time interval and filling the dosing unit with the substance from the container;
4. Transferring the closure into the closed position;
5. Separating the dosing unit from the closure for the appropriate use of the portioned amount of the substance, whereby the means of locking again protects the closure against unintentional opening while the closed position is reached;
whereby at least from the beginning of step 3 the container and the dosing unit are placed vertically.
For the aim of getting additional security and accuracy of the charge a means of holding is supplied, which, according to the further feature of the invention effects locking in step 2 securing the defined association of dosing unit and container, said locking is primary freed up in step 4 in order to rest the dosing unit in the filling position while filling the dosing unit.
An arrangement equipped with a means of holding only, for dosing pourable substances comprising at least a container with a closure and a dosing unit having a measuring chamber for the take up of said substance, said dosing unit is defined connectable with the container via a means of association for the purpose of dosing, whereby said closure is held self-powered in a closed position and is transferable by a means of actuating into an open position for opening the closure, and that at least one means of holding is provided holding the dosing unit within the means of association in the filling position in order to rest the relationship of the container and the dosing unit in the filling position which is characterized according to the invention in that, the means of holding is associated to the means of actuating and interacts by preference with the dosing unit while opening the closure. Thus the association between the container and the dosing unit is kept precisely in position while the closer is open and the dosing unit gets to be filled, which cases on the one hand a high accuracy of the measured amount and prevention against missalignment of dosing unit while preparing the charge.
This arrangement is preferably handled by a use comprising at least the steps:
1. Joining the dosing unit with the closure of the;
2. Transferring the closure into an open position, whereby an interlocking of dosing unit and closure occurs due to the means of holding for resting the defined allocation of dosing unit and closure with respect to each other in the filling position;
3. Maintaining the closure open in the open position for a filling time interval and filling the dosing unit with the substance from the container;
4. Transferring of closure back into the closed position, whereby the interlocking of dosing unit and closure is released by the means of holding;
5. Separating the dosing unit from the closure for the appropriate use of the portioned amount of the substance;
whereby at least from the beginning of step 3 the container and the dosing unit are placed vertically.
At all uses, the container or the closure is preferably safely tensed against twisting in the clamping holder and therefore fixed to the holding device with the closure downwards, so that the container is arranged in a vertical, quasi stationary, and gravitation-effective functional position.